The Misunderstood Joker and the Misguided Jouster
by shinogirl93
Summary: The past, present and the future of the Joker and his life..I don't know the real background so be nice.Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay I only own Tammie (Mimi) okay and sooner or later some other character(s). Okay. Get it. Got it. Good…**

What if I told you that I knew the Joker before he became the Joker. Would you believe me? Probably not, but it's true, I do, or did I guess. I was seven, he was nine. Back then he was sweet, kind, innocent, loveable, protective, everything you can trust on. Me, heh, well let's just say I was always the curious type, always just got in trouble. I know what you're thinking 'your five what could you possibly do?' Well let me tell you. I might have been five when we met but this is throughout the little time line here so be patient okay. Well anyways I always got in trouble with my curiosity and the thing is my parents didn't care. They were abusive, well mostly my dad, my mom never cared. She just stood there and watched, laughing. They were always drunk. So in order to keep myself entertained I went places. That's how I met the Joker.

On the day I met the Joker he wasn't the Joker. He had no name or at least, not one that I knew of. The day I saw him for the first time I was running from my father and mother. I just ran. My father was in a mood to hit something and that something just happened to be me that he wanted to hit. So I ran. As I was running I turned into a sharp dark corner and collided with someone else. I fell and so did the person. I was scared that he was going to hit me because it was my fault so I just laid there, waiting, but nothing came.

I looked at the person and saw soulless eyes. Nothing but fear in his eyes. So I did what other stupid kid would do, I went up to him and asked if he was okay. He just stared at me and stared and stared. Nothing. So I reached my hand towards him. He didn't take it… right away. After a few minutes of me just reaching my hand out to him, I told him that I wouldn't hurt him. I promised him that. So he took my hand and stood up. He didn't thank me. He just looked at me.

Jeez this boy really knew how to have a staring contest. He didn't look harmless just curious and scared from what I could tell in this dark ally.

"So" I said "What's your name?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you have a name?" I asked in an innocent voice. Still no answer.

"My name's Tammie. Tammie Grace." He nodded "Can you talk?" He stared at me. He was shaking and he looked so malnourished. It looked like he doesn't eat much.

"So, do you live around here?" He nodded. "So how old are ya?" He held up nine fingers. "Okay. Well, talk to me then."

"Why?" he said in a hushed voice. I smiled.

"Hey, you talked." He shrugged.

"Oh no you don't." he stared at me confusedly. "You need to talk to me. It's rude to not talk to people who are trying to be nice to you." I pointed to him and pouted. "And stop staring at me like I'm crazy."

"You are crazy." He said

"So are you." I stated and I stomped my foot.

"How am I crazy?"

"You won't tell me your name."

"I don't really have one." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Why? Don't you have parents?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you have a name?"

"They didn't give me one."

"Oh. Hn…Well then, I guess I'll give you one then." I grinned; he backed away a few steps.

"What do you like?"

"Huh?"

"What do you like?"

"I like cards."

"Umm…how 'bout King?"

"No"

"Jack?"

"Nope"

"Ace?"

He shakes his head.

"Clubs? Spades?"

"No. No."

"Queen?"

"NO!"

"Umm…oh, I know. How 'bout Joker?"

"Hn…yeah that sounds good."

"Wooohooo now you have a name. I like it. Joker it suits you."

"Thanks Tammie."

"No prob." I laughed "Now let's see if we can think of a real name for you!"

"Why not just Joker?"

"Because that's my name for you! Only I can call you that!"

"Then what can I call you and only I can call you it?"

"Mimi."

"Mimi" he said in a whisper and blushed.

"Jack" I stated

"Wha…?"

"That's what I'm going to call you. Jack King."

"Umm…I don't know. It seems kind of…"

"Lame? I know but it's the only thing I can think of."

"No not lame" He paused "It's nice."

That was the day when everything changed. My life became a lot more interesting since then. I found out that his parents don't like him and abuse him as well, so does his brother. But I never told him that my parents did that to me too. I didn't need to weigh it down on him. Over the years when we went to school I joined the Arts. I just loved it. It brought out my talents in painting, dancing, singing, acting, you name it. Joker and I became really good friends. During school, (even though we were never really in the same grade) I still managed to get him and myself in trouble with stupid stuff. It was fun thought we always laughed. In middle school when he was in 7th grade; one week he didn't go to school for a month and I didn't see him either. So I got fed up with it and went to his house.

When I went to his house after school was over I saw that no one was there.

I looked around more just to make sure. I heard stories about his parents from him and to be honest, they sounded a lot like my parents, only a bit worse than mine. Joker made sure that I never met his parents…until that day I didn't know why. Now I do and I don't blame him for keeping most things from me.

As I looked around the house I saw how disgusting and damaged it was. Everything was dirty and rusty or was damaged. There were broken glass everywhere and torn up wood floors. Everything was just covered in dust and by the looks of some things…dried blood. I walked up the stairs trembling, hoping no one but Joker was there. As I looked in the horrid looking rooms, I couldn't find him. I heard moaning in what I believed to be the bathroom. So as I walked in it, I saw how destroyed it was and how everything was out of place. I stepped into something warm and quickly looked down to see that I stepped in blood. I was frightened like anyone else would be and panicked. I heard more moaning and looked at the bathtub to see that the blood did in fact lead to the tub and I saw how the curtains were torn down and was wrapped around what looks to be a body, with blood covering the dirty stained white curtains.

With shaky hands, I reached for the curtains and pulled it back to see Joker. His back was turned to me. I reached my hand out and turned his body towards me, I screamed. I saw it. I saw what he would become that day. I saw those scars that would haunt me for the rest of my live. The scars that would destroy him and make him a monster; or what society believes to be a monster. So I ran, ran so fast and never looked back. I've always regretted that. I regret not helping him and I regret not turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years after I met the Joker. I thought it was about time to come back home. I've changed a lot since then. My looks are blue eyes with a hint of silver and I have black hair with blue tips. I'm 5 foot 8 and I have a crap load of tattoos and ear pricings along with my lip pierced. I'm a famous tattoo artist and I'm also a singer for my band called 'The Joker and the Jousters.' I'm also a famous fighter and swordsman and maker, as well as a fashion designer. It's more of a Lolita type style and very punk like style to. My swords, well there different than most, they aren't that normal. They have a lot of designs on them as well as different forms. Swords aren't the only things I can make. I can make guns as well as bullets but I mainly deal those underground in the Black Market. Right now I moved my Tattoo store called 'Living Hate' to Gotham City, as well as my band of course. It's more of a Heavy Metal or a Rock Band it really depends on the person but it doesn't really matter considering is an underground band. With my clothes line…well I'm glad it's all over the US so it doesn't really matter where I move, so that's good.

I walked down the familiar streets of where I used to live. My house was still there but it was so run down and moldy I can't even go in it. I went around the block to Jokers house. It was the same as mine but I went in. It was dark, moldy, and it smelled like blood. And blood is what I saw. Old and dried up. I went into the kitchen and that had a lot more blood. I stood in the middle of the room and smiled. I knew what happened. He killed them, Joker killed his family. I just laughed and laughed and laughed. It was funny. Hey, I never said I was sane. I've had my fair share of killings and destruction.

I got out of the house and started to walk back to my shop and hoped some people were looking for a job. Well when I got there…well let's just say I wasn't going to leave my shop for ohhh, three weeks if I'm lucky. There we so many people lined up. I couldn't tell if they were all here for an interview or to get a tattoo. So the day went on and I think I got about five people that I really like and I'm even booked for 3 months now and the store just opened. I guess there aren't a lot of good tattoo shops out there. I even got a little visit form the famous Bruce Wayne. Really? He comes to my shop and says he likes my singing and would like me to sing at his party at his manor. So I said yes. I mean what's the worst that could happen? So the party was four weeks from now and Bruce said I could where one of my own designs so I didn't have to worry about that fancy crap, but all my songs have to be slow songs. God that made me mad. Oh well. A gig's a gig. Bruce came to see me every day at my shop. God only knows why. But I think it's because he likes me. I hope not. He told me about Batman and the Joker. I didn't think it would be the same Joker as _my_ Joker, I just thought it was a coincidence.

Bruce kept on taking me to diner practically every night and frankly, I was getting annoyed with him but what's a girl to do, he also kept on sending me jewelry, great. The night of the dance came and I got dressed and went to the Wayne manor. There I was introduced to Rachel and her boyfriend Harvey Dent. I could tell in Bruce's eyes that he wanted Rachel to be his but knew he couldn't have her and at that point I felt like a leeway. Again. Great. I don't need this shit at all.

An hour passed along and Bruce told me it was time for me to sing. So I did, it was painful but hey I did it anyways. Everything was going great until I heard a gunshot from the elevator. I looked over to see a man with a painted white face and black eyes and a red smiling face, and in that red smile were faint looking scars. Those were the same scars that haunted me every day and every night. I knew it was _him._

'_Shit'_ I buried my face with my hair. I took off the necklace that he gave me for my birthday many years ago and hid the necklace; it was a female jouster necklace.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A party? And I wasn't even invited? Well, we're going to be tonight's entertainment." Joker said as he widened his arms in the air. "Now then…I'm looking for Harvey Dent. Can anyone tell me where he is?"

I looked around to see if I could find him but alas I could not, along with Bruce. Figures, he always bailed when things got tough.

'What the hell?' I thought 'Why does he need Harvey?'

Joker walked around asking the same question over and over again. 'Where is Harvey Dent?' But when he came up to some old man and asked him the question the old fucker decided to be brave and stand up to the Joker.

'Fuck old man. Shut the hell up before you get yourself killed.'

I could tell that Joker was about to do something to the man but decided I should do _something, _The old man might be stupid but Joker needs to realize that Harvey is _indisposed _at the moment and also, I've had enough of this crap and apparently so has Rachel. We both decided to shout "No!" at the same time. Joker didn't take any notice to me but he did to Rachel. He licked his lips and pulled back his hair from his face. Just like he used to.

"Why, hello beautiful." He walked to her and put a knife to her throat and had a tight grip on her arm. "Do you know how I got these scars? You know I had a wife just like you once. She was very beautiful…" He started to say but I tuned it out, I could tell it was a lie. Hell I _knew _it was a lie. I was getting worried though. I couldn't find Bruce or Harvey and no one was standing up to him so I took matters into my own hands. Not like I wanted to go against the man I once, and still love but to keep up appearances. I had to do something.

I took off my heals and ran over to the Joker. I jumped in the air and had my arm back ready for a punch. I hit him right in the face. His head turned and he fell to the floor.

"Rachel! Get out of here." I said "Go find Bruce or Harvey." She nodded and left, as did more than half the group of people that were here. Suddenly, Jokers little group came running towards me with guns in hand and ready to fire. I looked around to see if I could find a place to escape to without getting shot at but no luck. The only thing I saw was Joker rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

He got off the floor and walked over to me, I buried my face with my hair making sure he couldn't see me. But when I looked at him I saw seriousness in his face and if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. He got out his knife and pulled out one of his hands and grabbed a good chunk of my hair and pulled me towards him. I just laughed.

"Look at me." He said in a saner voice.

"No." I was calm I wasn't afraid of him.

"LOOK AT Me." To me he sounded like a little lost child begging for attention. It was funny.

"Why do you want me to look at you?" He didn't answer me at first and I still didn't look at him.

"Do you know how I got these scars?" he pointed at them with the knife. I giggled and I still didn't look at him. I doubt he remembers me though. "What so funny?"

I stopped laughing.

"What? No 'Why so serious' crap?" I was hysterical now I just wanted to through myself around and just laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARN'T YOU AFRAID?"

"Should I be?" he through my head to the ground very harshly, again I laughed. He started to walk away but I grabbed his ankle and yet I still didn't show my face.

"What? No more playtime?" I said. He kneeled to me and grabbed my hair again but I still made sure he couldn't see me.

"Oh no no no no darling there's always some playtime. But that's for another time sweet cakes." And he left. I ran out the building with tears going down my face. Little did I know that Joker was watching me.

I lifted my face up to the sky once I was a few blocks away from the manor and looked up at the moon. Tears still streaming down my face.

"What happened to you?" I said no going hysterical. I missed him so much and now when I see him he goes out and becomes a madman…without me.


End file.
